Advancement in cellular technology requires more antennas in order to support 5G, 4×4 long term evolution (LTE) multiple input and multiple output (MIMO), wireless local area network (WLAN), global navigation satellite system (GNSS) and other radios in a mobile phone, tablet and laptop etc. Supporting multiple antennas within a device is a major challenge due to the volume required for each of the antenna to achieve better performance. The antenna performance in term of return loss, bandwidth and efficiency is directly proportional to the volume allotted to the antenna and its location in a mobile device. The best performance is typically achieved when antenna is placed at periphery of the device. However, the Industrial Design (ID) of smartphones, tablets & laptops are moving towards minimizing bezel around the display and utilizing full metal bodies in order to reduce thickness of the device while maintaining mechanical strength and at the same time giving esthetic look to the ID. This trend in ID limits the space available for antennas to achieve good performance in modern mobile devices. It would be of great advantage if some of the antennas can share the same volume or placed closely and operate simultaneously without considerably affecting their performance. In this way, the total needed volume or space for the antennas in a device can be reduced.